marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Gene Colan | CoverArtist2 = Mike Esposito | Quotation = Man, I don't believe it! Jasper in the middle of the ocean with a good-lookin' chick! | Speaker = Gabriel Jones | StoryTitle1 = Alone Against A.I.M.! | Synopsis1 = The issue begins with Iron Man/Tony Stark having just escaped a deathtrap by the Maggia in time to save Jasper Sitwell from Whiplash, when he is hit by A.I.M.'s Vortex Suction Beam and pulled through the hull of the ship they were on, causing it to sink when A.I.M. disengages their submarine. Next Iron Man is taken to A.I.M.'s base while Jasper Sitwell rescues Whitney Frost, an apparent socialite and admirer of Tony's, by picking her up and jumping overboard. The two are pulled out of the water by a shield hovercraft manned by Nick Fury, Dum Dum Dugan and Gabe Jones. After they land Whitney kisses Sitwell to show her gratitude for saving her, but later in her room Whitney is revealed to be the Big M, leader of the Maggia, looking to gain access to Tony Stark's super weapons which she believes she will be able to do with Sitwell's help. Meanwhile in A.I.M.'s base, a man named Mordius who has aspirations to lead A.I.M. manages to duplicate the Iron Man armor and Tony has to fight three Iron Men. Luckily the duplications aren't perfect and the men inside aren't as experienced with their armor, which shifts the odds in Stark's favor. Seeing this, Mordius orders for the heavy weapons, specifically the Rocket Cannon. However, Tony manages to sneak into the generator room under the cover created by the Rocket Cannon, and with a few modifications tricks A.I.M. into overloading their generators causing the whole island their headquarters were positioned on to explode. | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of Iron Man! | Synopsis2 = This is an abridged retelling of the origin of Iron Man from Tales of Suspense #39 | Writer1_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Johnny Craig | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Johnny Craig | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** * ** ** Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * (March, 1963) Items: * | Notes = * As seen on page one, an additional spoof title for this issue is given: "What a Way to Start Out in Your Own Mag!" * This is a "Big Premiere Issue". * This issue contains the premiere of Iron Man's new letters page, "Sock It To Shell-Head". Letters are published from Chris Barth, Richard Carlson, James Held, Mike Tyler, Ellis Whitby, Dennis McConihay, Rachel Presley, and Wilfred Khan. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = * Iron Man (Volume 1) * Iron Man (Volume 2) * Iron Man (Volume 3) * Iron Man (Volume 4) | Links = * Iron Man biography page at Marvel Universe * Grand Comics Database: Iron Man Vol 1 Covers http://www.comics.org/covers.lasso?SeriesID=1867 * Iron Man article at Wikipedia * Iron Man biography page at the Marvel Directory }} ru:Iron Man Vol 1 1